


Happy Birthday, Chanyuraa!

by binvollnettja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Little bit of fluff at the end, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Shy Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binvollnettja/pseuds/binvollnettja
Summary: 27. November, Park Chanyeol's birthday. Baekhyun's present for him wasn't just the picture on his Instagram.orChanyeol celebrates his birthday, until his phone vibrated and pouty, kissing lips appeared on his display.





	Happy Birthday, Chanyuraa!

27\. November, Park Chanyeol's birthday.

  
It was a cold evening in Seoul. As it was the start of winter, heatedly atmospheres were coming out from the pubs' windows in steamy clouds. One of them was occupied by Chanyeol and some group members, who were celebrating his birthday laughing, sharing food and stories. A nice spent evening beside the fact that some of his members were absent, especially one person.

 

»Whyyyy?!« screamed Sehun in his typical childlike voice followed by laughter, Chanyeol just jumped a little, like the scared person he is. »Ah really now! I didn't do anything« the maknae defended himself loudly. The birthday kid looked around smiling, though not knowing what they talked about, when the phone in his pocket vibrated. Although he expected many messages for his birthday, making him want to ignore every buzz in his pocket, he had a weird feeling about this one. He looked at the display and saw that Baekhyun posted something on his Instagram account, so he immediatly opened the frame with a grey-white picture of kissing lips, then he read the caption and blushed.

 

  
» **chanyuraa happy birthday ~~ ♂ i love you !! >< happy bday !!!>< uu ~  #chanyeoli_bday**«

 

  
»Crazy« he smiled silently and began to tip an answer.

 

»Thank you. But why lips?« He got nervous.

 

»It's not that I'm drunk... If I would be... would it still be weird...?«

 

Chanyeol was confused. Is he drunk now or not? Indeed, it was weird to send your best friend a kiss mouth and tell him 'I love you', but drunkness would be an excuse. At least for him.  
He stared at the comment a bit longer, until his display changed and a picture of Baekhyun appeared, together with his name. The phone vibrated strongly and Chanyeol picked the call up.

 

»Baek?«

 

»Chanyeollie-ah!« shouted the elder, so Chanyeol had to hold his phone a bit away from his ear.

 

»Chanyeollie-ah... I really miss you!"

 

»Ah, m-me too« he stuttered, not expecting that he was being told something like that. For some seconds there was silence, but he could hear Baekhyun breathing loudly.

 

»Baek?«

 

»Chanyeollie-ah, what should I do...«

 

»Sorry? Do you need help?«

 

»Please come to me, I really need to see you« The birthday kid worried.

 

»Why? Did something happen? Baekhyun, please tell me«

 

»Speak to me more. Please« he begged silently.

 

»Baekhyun, what is going on? What are doing? Are you drunk?« Of course he was, Chanyeol could tell by the way he spoke.

 

»I guess...«

 

»Baekhyunnie-ah, please don't call people when you are drunk. What if you had called someone else?«

 

»But I don't want to talk to someone else. Please say my name more« Chanyeol asked himself why he should do this. He was really confused and wanted to know the real reason for Baekhyun to call him.

 

»Please, Chanyeollie-ah« he whined.

 

»Baekhyun...« he could hear a moan as response. His heart beat immediately faster.

 

»Again« Chanyeol hesitated. This felt weird.

 

»Baekhyun« the next moan got a bit louder and Chanyeol looked around, if someone heard it, but no one seemed to notice something. He got kind of excited.

 

»What are you doing, Baekhyunnie-ah?« he asked. He wanted to be sure if the vocal really did what he thought he was doing.

 

»I won't tell you. It's embarrassing...« he mumbled and let out another small moan.

 

»Baekhyun, tell me.«

 

»I won't.« he said childishly.

 

»Then I'm gonna hang up« he threatened, well knowing that Baekhyun will react to that.

 

»No! Don't! Say my name more, please...«

 

»Then tell me. I'm serious.« Again, just Baekhyun's unsteady breath could be heard.

 

»You want to see?« he then asked and Chanyeol's heartbeat stopped for a second.

 

»N-now?« he looked around again and his heart worked hard.

 

»Yeah. I'm gonna face call you« he said quickly and hung up. Chanyeol jumped up, apologized himself for going to the toilet. He got into a cabin and sit on the toilet lid. He hadn't wait too long until Baekhyun's name appeared again on his display. He cleared his throat before pressing the green little phone.

A pale, nude face appeared, just cheeks and lips shining in a beautiful pink. Brown eyes sparkling, looking at him. Lite brown hair ruffled. Chanyeol gulped, eyes big as the moon. Baekhyun seemed to be lying on his stomach in a familiar bed. _His_ bed, wearing _his_ white t-shirt, as it was too big and showed a bit shoulder.

 

»Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing...« he mumbled and moved his arm a bit. Chanyeol could see what he was doing with it though.

 

»What are you doing, Baekhyun?« he asked carefully and could see Baekhyun's eyes flash rapidly, just like his arm.

 

»Don't make me say it, Chanyeollie-ah~« he moaned. Chanyeol was happy the cabin was like a closed room and he had earphones.

 

»Are you... _jerking off_?« Baekhyun moaned loudly in response and Chanyeol felt how his dick throbbed.

 

»Don't ask a stupid question like that... You are not blind... mhh« Chanyeol felt the heat rising up his whole body. He couldn't see much though, it was just Baekhyun's face, his shoulders, arms and a bit of his back. He was covered with a blanket up until his waist and pressed his lower face in a cushion, embarrassed.

 

»Why do you want me to say your name, Baekhyun?«

 

»Your voice... I love it...« he moaned harder with every second that passed. Chanyeol was halfway hard and would have jerked himself off, too, if he wasn't in a damn toilet in a pub.

 

»Don't stop talking, Chanyeollie-ahh~« Baekhyun sighed erotically. It was a dilemma.

 

»Is this my birthday present?« he asked absently, a question more for himself than for his face call partner.

 

»I'll cum for you« Baekhyun answered, suddenly looking directly in the camera and moving his arm faster, his whole body trembling. He arched his back like a bitch.

 

»Just talk to me a bit more« He tried to sustain a very long moan, but failed. Chanyeol asked himself why Baekhyun is kind of silent, he thought he would be a loud person in sexual actions.

 

»Let me hear your voice more. Moan for me« he said and felt himself cringing because he was acting like a daddy. But Baekhyun liked this. He started moaning loudly and called out for Chanyeol.

 

»Fuck, you are crazy« the rapper grunted.

 

»I think... I'm c-cumming« Baekhyun let out more sounds and Chanyeol could finally see his lips, opening just for his name.

 

»Chanyeollie-ah... _cum!_ « he shouted out loudly and came. He fidgeted hard, just like the live video on Chanyeol's display, and closed his eyes shut. Chanyeol could have sworn he felt a feeling like having an orgasm, too. He just watched Baekhyun panting hardly and looking back to him into the cam. He smiled a bit, made a kiss mouth and whispered:

 

» _Happy birthday, Yeol_ «

 

Chanyeol saw how he collapsed in his bed and drove into sleep, not stopping the face call.

 

»Baekhyun? Baek?« he wasn't getting an answer, so he hung up. He looked at the door in front of him, trying to suck in as much air as possible, heart still pumping like a machine. He looked back at his phone, to check if what he just saw was real. Indeed, Baekhyun's call and face call were in his history.  
He came back to the table, many people looking at him. Sehun asked what took him so long.

»Ehm, Baekhyun was calling. He said he didn't feel well and that he feels bad for not being here.« he lied.  
He couldn't think of anything else this evening, pictures of Baekhyun's face when he came filled his brain and he hoped his half hard dick would be gone once they go back to the hotel.

 

* * *

 

 

  
Chanyeol asked their manager if he could drive back to the dorm as early as possible. He was lucky because he came by his car originally. He had to drive 4 hours back, so he went back at 6 in the morning. It was not even 10, when he entered their dorm. Quickly, but quietly he entered his room. His heart skipped a beat.  
Baekhyun was still lying there, half of his body covered with a blanket. His bag fell silently to the ground, as he walked over to his bed. He sat down and patted Baekhyun's head to check if he was still sleeping. His phone, still above his head and untouched since yesterday night, vibrated shortly. Chanyeol thought about clearing his history. Baekhyun would be embarrassed if he remembered what happened and their relationship would surely get awkward. He had big hopes in Baekhyun forgetting every second from his birthday night.

 

»Channie-ah...« the smaller one moaned and Chanyeol jumped up. Did he wake up? No, he was sleep talking. He sighed.  
Chanyeol was so interested in sleeping Baekhyun, that he took the blanket away. He gripped Baekhyun's hand and saw that it was covered in dried cum. Same was with his shorts and the bed sheet. How much did he cum? He couldn't believe it.

 

»Yeol?« Baekhyun asked sleepy and rubbed his eye with his non cummed hand.

 

»A-ah, y-yes! Please don't move!«

 

»Move? Why-« he felt the dried cum on his hand and looked at it, like it wasn't a part of his body.

 

»Please tell me you don't remember« Chanyeol said slowly.

 

»I remember everything« he said while looking up. His look was filled with fear. He blinked fast and Chanyeol could see his eyes becoming wet.

 

»God, I'm so stupid... I'm so sorry Chanyeol... I'm so sorry... Don't hate me, please, don't hate me...« tears easily falling, he started to breath faster. Chanyeol was shocked.

 

»D-don't cry! I don't hate you! Stop crying, please!« he saw how his body began to shake.

 

»Baekhyunnie...«

 

»I'm sorry, I didn't wanted you to know... Now we can't be friends anymore, I fucked up. I am so sorry...« Chanyeol took Baekhyun's face in his hands, moved his hair up, out of his face and shed the tears away.

 

»No, nothing's gonna change, Baekhyun. Please calm down, I'm not angry«

 

»But disgusted!«

 

»I'm not! I wasn't! Really!« Baekhyun looked away, but Chanyeol tilted his head so he had look him directly in the eyes.

 

»Baekhyun, everything is okay. I'm not angry. I'm not disgusted. I'm just a bit surprised, not in a bad sense though. To be honest... You were really pretty« Baek blinked at him like not understanding a single word he was saying. Chanyeol noticed that.

 

»It was _hot_ , Baekhyun. I got _half hard_.«

 

»Are you for real?« Chanyeol nodded shyly. Baekhyun's face, that still was in the giant's big hands, showed a little smile. He thought he was cute.

 

»W-were you drunk?« Chanyeol changed the subject, being embarrassed by his confession of having nearly a boner because of Baek.

 

»Yes. I missed you«

 

»And... _horny_?«

 

»I was...« both of them looked away. Baekhyun saw the stains of his cum on the sheets.

 

»Wah! I'm so sorry, your bed!«

 

»I- I don't mind...«

 

»God, this is so embarrassing... I never thought I would involve you in this«

 

»In what?« Baekhyun's eyes got big and he placed his hand (without cum) on his mouth.

 

»Is this not the first time... you jerk off to me?« Baekhyun sighed. He tried to be confident by looking him directly in the eyes and holding him by the collar of his sweater, but he couldn't stand it, looked away instead.

 

»Park Chanyeol, I think I have a crush on you.« he stated.

 

»On m-me? Why?«

 

»I don't know, I like you very much, I love it when we are together and I feel save. Beside that, you give me sexual frustration.« he whispered the last part.

 

»S-sexual frustration?«

 

»I fantasize about you, okay? Don't make me say embarrassing things anymore!«

 

»How can you tell me to stop, when you just confessed about jerking off to me? I want to know more« The atmosphere got funnier, but still was weird.

 

»More? What is there more? I imagine you and my hand moves, the end«

 

»What exactly are you imagining, hm? Just my face? My voice talking to you dirty?« Baekhyun snorted.

 

»As if I would tell you that just so!«

 

»Just tell me!« Chanyeol mocked.

 

»I woooon't!~« Chanyeol started to tickle Baekhyun's sites aggressively. He laughed, bend over, stuck his fingernails in the bigger one's shoulders until they hugged, and Chanyeol stopped to hug him back tightly.

 

»I think I like you more than I thought« Chanyeol said silently, snugging his nose in Baekhyun's collarbone afterwards. He heard how Baekhyun took a breath heavily.

 

»Hm? Baek?«

 

»I am so sorry for everything that happened last year« he said huskily. Chanyeol could hear the clump in his throat. And he know what Baekhyun was talking about.

 

»It was not your fault, you were a marionette they played with. Don't apologize. It's the past«

 

»Yeah, but I regret the time we could not be together like we are used to. I felt bad. I felt like I lost something I need.«

 

»It's over.« Chanyeol patted his back and Baekhyun stared him in the eyes intensely.

 

»Are you really okay with my feelings?«

 

»Yes, why shouldn't I? I'll never hate you for anything anyway.«  
Baekhyun suddenly put his hands on the taller's eyes. Chanyeol didn't move a bit though, until he felt something soft on his lips, shortly. When he could see something again, Baekhyun was occupied with shying away in the bed sheets.

 

»You are such a good person, Chanyeol, it hurts! I can't believe you are like this« he muffled against the cushion, but didn't move at all. Chanyeol just watched him silently. Baekhyun tilted his head a bit, to have Chanyeol in sight, who moved directly at the first eye contact. He bowed over Baekhyun.

 

»Can you do that again?«

 

»What?«

 

»Kiss me.«

 

»This isn't easy for me. Don't play with my feelings.«

 

»I don't. We just waited long enough.«

 

»We?«

 

»Hey, I like you. I always thought of you differently than of others.«

 

Baekhyun smiled a bit and hugged him again.

Chanyeol embraced the warmth that radiated from the small vocal and smelled his sweet scent. He really wanted to hug him tighter, as tight as he could, but he would have to crush him. He decided to kiss him instead. 

 

 

_And lips never felt better as the lips he got for his birthday._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and it was understandable, for englisch is not my motherlanguage.
> 
> xoxo, roxx~


End file.
